Descendants: School of Secrets
by MarcellusMiro66
Summary: Dizzy arrives in Auradon upon receiving an invitation there, but things go horribly awry when a terrifying secret is discovered beneath the perfect surface of the kingdom. Perhaps all-too perfect...
1. Chapter 1

For the longest time, Dizzy had suffered abuse and mistreatment at the hands of her wicked grandmother and the rest of her family for not being exactly that down to the core. She was regarded as the black sheep of the family, despite the ironic switch of it all. The only ones who treated her with warmth and sincerity was her aunt Anastasia, her baker husband, her big sister figure Evie, and her friends who held a protective streak on her, seeing as she was one of the youngest children on the Isle. However, unlike them, she was lucky (or perhaps unlucky) enough to nab onto a job, even if said job was less paying and more demanding on her end. Lady Tremaine had hired the poor girl for a cleaner's substitute in her beauty salon, where few customers rarely visited but somehow a mess was conjured up. Nonetheless, Dizzy persevered in her new profession... No matter how much her granny screamed at her, no matter how long Mad Maddy and Ginny Gothel threatened to silence her, no matter who else the night had in store for her...

That's when she met them. It was during a weekly bullying session courtesy of Maddy and Ginny that she indirectly had her first meeting with Evie and Mal. The both of them were out on an unpleasant stroll through the Isle when they happened upon their shakedown of the younger girl for her weekly allowance of 100 dimes. Needless to say, this act of sadistic intimidation to let her place be known wasn't particularly appreciated. And so, the rest was history.

It was a few moments after the Cotillion ended that a legion of Auradon guards arrived at the salon to deliver a letter to the youngest Tremaine. Without hesitation, she immediately packed her belongings and made haste. Dizzy's eyes went wide as a golden light flashed beneath the limousine she was being escorted in, followed by a wide grin of merriness that could rival that of the Cheshire Cat or his daughter. Arriving at the main entrance of Auradon Prep, she saw a small crowd forming there. It consisted of Mal, Jay, Carlos, King Ben, the former King Beast and Queen Belle, Doug, Jane, Lonnie, Fairy Godmother, and...

_Evie…_

As soon as the limousine slowed to a stop, Dizzy burst out and ran towards her surrogate sister figure: the one person who could've possibly arranged for her arrival. No words were exchanged in the tender moment that ensued; actions spoke louder than words. Her arms wrapped tightly around Evie's waist and her head resting on her chest, another minute of silent tears of joy passed before she finally spoke.

"Thank you, Evie..."

"Anything for family, Dizzy..."

* * *

_"Agrabah, Arendelle, Atlantica, Avalor, Camelot, Corona, Enchancia, Mount Olympus, Neverland, Nottingham, Oz, Wonderland..."_

Meanwhile, a young boy continued his research on the spontaneous bursts of magic that no one but him seemed to notice, let alone seemed to be interested in. This boy had a svelte figure, bright blue eyes, and jet-black hair; he wore a navy blue blazer, a cream long-sleeve button-up shirt with a black vest, red dress trousers, and a pair of black leather business shoes. Given those physical characteristics and that appearance, you would be forgiven for not recognizing this young boy almost immediately. Indeed though, he was the son of Pinocchio His personality was that of a shrinking violet, but he could express the rarity of his deadpan snarker side when someone struck a nerve of his.

"But why?"

Pin rubbed his chin in contemplation with one hand while using the other to lightly tap the side of his head with his ballpoint pen. Knowing the need to delve deeper into this investigation of his, he packed the 12 books into his spare backpack and began to leave before noticing a lone book left unintended on a few tables from where he stood. Walking over to the book in question, he picked up and carefully examined it. It was gold with an eight-pointed star serving as the lock.

"_The Book of Aman-Ra...?_ You should be in the Museum of Cultural History..."

Stuffing it into his backpack with the rest of his books, Pin then left the library and headed back to his dorm to study some more. He didn't have enough time to visit the Fairy Godmother's office at this time; she would be busy giving a tour to the new student from the Isle, the first student in fact for the first time in six months following the arrival of (whom the students dubbed) the "Core Four". Despite their villainous upbringings and social status, he couldn't help but feel sympathy for the Villain Kids who were suffering under the poverty-ridden conditions of their perceived prison. His Majesty seemed to share a similar opinion, even if he harbored a typical weariness of them. His subjects/peers, on the other hand, were the opposite, if not generally opposed to this idea of a group of sympathetic offspring whose parents made the lives of their parents a living hell.

"Hey, Pin! What's up?"

Just as he was nearing the door of his dorm, he stopped at the sound of _his_ voice. Turning around and feigning a smile for his own sake, he examined the boy...err, boy _and girl_...levitating towards him. Both of them had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes; the boy's haircut was a side part to the right (left from his point-of-view), the girl's was swept down. Both of them wore green attire akin to an elf, complete with brown shoes and a green hat with a red feather; the girl donned a lighter shade of green than that of the boy.

"Hi, Paige and Patrick Pan. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh, nothing. We have free time on our hands; believe me, we need it after all the excitement that was Cotillion the night before."

"My brother's just wandering if you had any free time on _your_ hands."

Pin knew that the look in their eyes; it was the kind of look that was general slyness and anticipated mischief. Of course, given that these twins were the adventurous and fun-loving dual offspring of Peter Pan, this was par for the course. However, despite their lineage as such, the both of them had very clashing personalities. Patrick was the bravest of the two, diving headfirst and facefirst into any and all situation with a sense of direness. By contrast, Paige was the smartest of the two, thinking ahead of said situations with a logical angle and wanting to diffuse the tension peacefully. In essence, Patrick and Paige were respectively the negative and positive aspects of their parents.

"I would say so, but Fairy Godmother assigned me to library duties."

"Oh, that sucks, bro. Sorry."

"Thanks, Patrick, but I really don't mind. It's just an opportunity to boost my GPA and graduate before you two."

"Ha, ha! Very funny, Pin. Seriously though, you are the few students besides Doug and Evie that FG would normally single out as teacher's pet. Are you sure you don't mind all of this hard work?"

"Not really, actually," Pin finally located the key to his dorm and unlocked it, gently pushing the door with his foot. Patrick and Paige finished that task for him, looking around in awe. While it wasn't decorative like some of his peers, it was neat enough for a party to be held inside. Although, they were slightly off-put and concerned by the articulate orderliness that everything was set up and put away in. _Was Pin one of those neat freaks?_

"Yes, Patrick and Paige."

The twins looked up from their silent observation and towards Pin. "Yes what?"

"I am one of those neat freaks."

"Oh! No, no. We weren't trying to offend you."

"It's okay, you guys. I just can't help it. Everything, no matter how big or small, needs to be put in place. It's a force of habit." Pin set down his backpack and pulled open his laptop. "Now, about your earlier question... I really don't mind all of this hard work, as long as there's time allotted for each hour if not day. Sorry if my answer rained on your questionnaire parade."

"No worries. We're just curious."

"Curious... Isn't that his sister's profession?"

"Don't even think about it, Pat. She's off limits...unless he and she had their says in the manner."

"Oh, come on, Paige! It's clear from the get-go that she's into me!"

"He's not wrong, Paige, but she's still my sister. Back off, Pan."

"Alright, alright," Patrick raised his hands in surrender. "Anyway, did you get the news that we have a new student for the first time in forever?"

"Six months isn't forever, Pat," Paige sneered as she slightly slugged her brother in the shoulder.

"Yes, I've heard," Pin nodded as he typed on his laptop before shooting a glare at them, "and I expect you two to be on your best behavior."

"Why do I get the feeling that was directed at specifically me?"

"Don't give me that, Pan," Pin shut his laptop and pointed a finger at Patrick, "I saw you on Chad's group during the last Family Day."

"Okay, I didn't say anything particularly nasty like he did."

"You still took his side regardless. An open mind would've been welcome like Paige's."

"Well..." Paige nervously scratched the back of her head, "I didn't have that much of a problem of their presence like Patrick did, but I was still weary of them."

"I have to give you credit for giving them a chance."

"Pin, listen to me. I did want to give them a chance, but..."

"But what? Your parents didn't?"

"Just our dad," Paige shrugged, "You know him. Captain Hook's demanding an eye for an eye, or rather a hand for a hand, after what happened to him."

"Well, that was both of their faults."

"How do you reckon?"

"There was clearly an incident between them both, each blaming one another for it. Either Captain Hook against Peter summoning Tick-Tock, or Peter against Captain Hook doing...whatever he did to them. In any case, neither of them won't accept responsibility for their respective mistakes."

"I think you're right, but I think it's gotten worse between them."

"What do you mean?"

Before they could receive an answer to the question, the door burst open and in hopped a blonde girl with light blue eyes, ruby rose lips, and white/light blue highlights in her hair, which was tied up in a black hair ribbon. She wore a baby blue collar dress with black lining around each sleeve, flower-shaped buttons with a matching flower pattern embroidered on the rim, a black bow tied around her waist, and a watch on her left wrist; A second layer underneath the dress is striped black and white with tights striped with baby blue/white coloring and black high heels with light purple lacing. _Oh, look. My sister is here._

"Pin, the new student is here! Oh! Hello, Paige and Patrick."

Pin managed a small smirk as he and Paige caught notice of Patrick's flustered nature, "Hello, Ally. So I've heard. Shall we go?"

"Yes. Yes, we should." Pin exited his dorm, slapping Patrick on the back of his head to snap him out of his love-induced trance. The twins joined the siblings in order to greet the new student. _I would need to continue my research...but later. For now, let's go see what poor unfortunate soul the Isle spat out and into here..._

* * *

"Is this it, Evie?"

It was during their tour of the main hall that the Evil Queen's daughter caught onto the seemingly innocent question popped by the youngest Tremaine.

"What's it, Dizzy?"

"Is this my happy ending?"

Her heart instantly melted at her elaborated question and nodded her head whilst rubbing her shoulder in assurance, "The happiest ending there is."

Satisfied with the answer, Dizzy hugged Evie again and she returned it.

_"YAHOO!" _

The group looked up from above to find three of four people sliding down the stairs before leaping off and floating mid-air. As he took the easy route downstairs with the literal staircase, the fourth person in that group was the sole exception.

"Come on, Pin! You're no fun!" Patrick cackled as he and Paige did backflips.

"As tempting as that stunt was, Patrick," Pin retorted as he rolled his eyes, "It was incredibly dangerous and risking the chance of us getting caught by Fairy Godmother."

"Indeed, it was."

The group sans Pin froze in terror and shifted themselves around to find King Ben and the others looking right at them in utter amusement or (in the case of the headmistress herself) annoyance. "Paige and Patrick Pan, what have I told you about flying down from those heights?"

"To not to?" The twins replied in unison just as they and Ally landed quite gracefully on their feet.

"That's right." Fairy Godmother pinched her nose bridge and sighed, "That's past the first time I've instructed you not to do that unless it was an emergency."

"The first time?" Dizzy tilted her head in intrigue.

"It's a long story," Evie awkwardly chuckled.

As Pin descended down the stairs, his eyes focused on the unfamiliar face amongst the familiars. _Was this the new student everybody was talking about? She looks...odd. Brown eyes, brown hair with multicolored streaks, a pair of glasses that magnified that her doe eyes, and a dress that just screamed artistic ambition... Who is she, really? __Is she the younger sister of Evie, judging by the way the older girl stood by her in a protective fashion? What was her blooming personality about to be revealed? Why was she wickedly attractive in a way that was completely unnoticeable? Wait a minute... Why is my stomach churning? Why is my heart pounding? _

_Why am I so sweaty?_

"Why are you so sweaty?"

Pin blinked twice before noticing the whole group was staring at him expectantly. Specifically, the newcomer continued her tilted head/doe-eyed look of interest. _Good Lord, I've only known this girl for a moment, and I'm already developing an infatuation for her. This is completely unnecessary and utterly inappropriate. Darn it, Pin, play dumb._

"I...just...came back from the sauna."

_Not that dumb!_

"Wow! You guys have a sauna?"

Pin then stared at Dizzy dumbfoundedly._ That actually worked? Huh. A perfect start for an imperfect conversation._

"Uh... Yes. We have everything at Auradon. A sauna, a swimming pool, a buffet for the needy, and a..." _A sorry excuse to get out of this small talk and screw it!_

"A swordsmanship class, an archery class, and a martial arts class." Patrick knew exactly why Pin was acting so absent-minded and quickly covered up for him. "Yes indeed, Auradon has everything up its sleeve except a trick."

"You must be the new student here," Paige stepped forward and stuck out a hand for Dizzy to shake, which she did gratefully. "I'm Paige Pan, and this is my twin brother Patrick. These two back here are Ally and her brother Pin."

"I'm Dizzy Tremaine. It's a pleasure to be here."

"The pleasure's all ours."

Blindsided by her identity reveal, Pin took a closer look at the newcomer. _Tremaine? This new student's a descendant of a Tremaine? She doesn't look like one. She looks like...more of a Cinderella than anything. Chad's gonna be pissed._

"Come on, we'll give you the rest of the tour," Patrick tugged Dizzy along, "And we promise, Fairy Godmother, that flying won't be involved."

As the group retreated from the main hall, Pin and Ally raced off after them. _Great. Now I have to convince Fairy Godmother to build a sauna, pool, and buffet, as well establish classes of swordsmanship, archery, and martial arts. Curse my inability to properly conjure up an excuse on the fly in order to start a proper conversation with a cute girl._

_. . ._

_Wait, did I just call her cute?_

* * *

_**A/N**: Sorry if this chapter seems more **Pin**-centric than **Dizzy**-centric. They're both technically the main characters of this story, but it also features an ensemble cast of supporting or otherwise minor characters originating from Auradon and the Isle. The first chapter centers on Dizzy's arrival to Auradon and the first few "friends" she makes on her first day; one of the students, Pin, immediately falls victim to the "**love at first sight**" trope, but struggles to come to terms with his feelings for her. The characters introduced thus far are listed below:_

_1) **Anna Cathcart** as **Dizzy Tremaine**: The daughter of Drizella Tremaine and one of the main protagonists of "**School Of Secrets**"._

_2) **Jaeden Lieberher** as **Pin**: The son of Pinocchio and the brother of Ally. He becomes the best friend/love interest of Dizzy._

_3) **Levi Miller** as **Patrick Pan**: The son of Peter Pan and the twin brother of Paige.  
_

_4) **Maddie Ziegler** as **Paige Pan**: The daughter of Peter Pan and the twin sister of Patrick._

_5) **Lizzy Greene** as **Ally**: The daughter of Alice Fairchild and the sister of Pin._


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, another young girl performed laps at the aforementioned swimming pool. She had dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a big secret beneath the purple swimsuit she wore. With the help of Fairy Godmother (albeit unwillingly), her repression of her true abilities was hindered not thus far. Of course, this didn't stop her from being surprised at not turning into a mermaid almost immediately upon diving into said pool. As she ascended from the water, she gasped for air and pulled herself up atop the ledge. Catching her breath and pushing her hair away from her line of sight, she checked her watch. _Seven minutes? Huh. An improvement over my previous record of four._

"Enjoying your early morning laps, Lady Arabella?"

Turning around to face an Auradon guard clad in a dark grey suit with black tie, black leather business shoes, and matching shades, Arabella lightly chuckled at the joke and twisted her damp hair. She recognized him as Edward Lance, a descendant of Sir Lancelot. He was there when he lead his team to the Isle and saw his heart melt at the presence of this sweet, innocent young girl. He had known her for a few moments, but his devotion to protecting her from any and all threats was made crystal clear when he quite uncharacteristically threatened a protesting Lady Tremaine who objected to her leaving her salon. His comrade, Daniel Edmonds, was also there to lead her away from her when she dared to cross an irredeemable line or two, topping her previous threat of making her sweep until her hands and feet bled and cleaning up said blood before locking up in a metal cage for the long, long nights.

_Kinda like Morgana..._

"Yes. Thank you, Edward," Arabella twisted her wet hair before reaching for her nearby purple towel. Drying her mop down to her scalp, she stood up and continued through her svelte body, leading the Auradon Guard to turn away out of respect. "So...I hear we have a new student here from the Isle."

"You heard correctly. Despite her lineage and place of origin, Miss Tremaine is actually a pleasant delight to be with."

"Tremaine?" Arabella knitted her eyebrows together in suspicion at the mention of the new student's surname. "As in Anastasia Tremaine? How is she?"

"Miss Tremaine or Mrs. Tremaine?"

"... Both."

"Well, Miss _Dizzy_ Tremaine is a genuinely nice girl who wishes nothing but the best for the people on both factions. She seems to take after Miss Evie, as they both share an passion for fashion. Mrs. _Anastasia_ Tremaine, on the other hand, is still on the Isle and away from Auradon, but it's voluntary for her part. Guilt and regret prevail throughout her, and she feels that her imprisonment there is both her punishment and chance at redemption."

"She didn't do anything wrong. She was forced to do those things by Lady Tremaine and Drizella."

"Yes, but even so, she chose to stay on the Isle out of shame and in a strive to do and get better."

"She did get better...but she won't believe it."

"Well, I do. You do. And Cinderella does as well. In fact, she campaigned several times for her stepsister to be transported to Auradon, but Mrs. Tremaine repeatedly shot down the offer. She didn't necessarily decline to it entirely, though."

"What did she say?"

"She'll accept the offer when she was ready to."

"I sure hope she does."

"It's best to do just that."

Arabella wouldn't admit it outright, but she gained a whole lot of sympathy for the youngest stepsister of Queen Cinderella. That's all what she would say about it. Walking over to her purple robe and slipping it on, she solemnly sighed under her breath for the lost nature of her...friend.

"Yes, indeed. So...where to?"

"Away from here. The Pan Siblings and Pin are giving her a tour of the school as we speak."

"Pin? I thought he doesn't get out that much, if ever."

"Strange as it may seem, that is the truth, Miss Arabella."

"Hmm. It may seem..."

Edward and Arabella then exited the pool area in search of the new student and her new (old) friends. _If this Dizzy Tremaine is exactly who she is..._

* * *

"This is the lunch place," Patrick levitated, breaking the one rule Fairy Godmother specifically told him not to break, "You can get seconds or thirds here, but I would watch myself if you were planning on flying around for a living."

"Typical Patrick," Paige rolled her eyes in contempt, "Never one for rule-following, were you?"

"Rules were meant to be broken, little sis," Patrick argued.

"We're supposed to be setting an example for the new student, remember?"

"And we're doing just that...in our own special way."

"What do you think, Dizzy?"

"I think that you're doing a good job so far," Dizzy smiled in reassurance, "but...do you guys have an art class?"

"We should," Paige nodded in confirmation, "but I'm not sure who teaches it. I do see Evie occasionally attend, but other than that..."

Pin watched Dizzy carefully as she talked with the twins and Ally. _So... We have a Tremaine in our midst. Although, to call her that would be an insult to her kindhearted and colorful personality. Most Tremaine family members he had read about or encountered were greedy, narcissistic, and often manipulative when the situation called for it. Their only motivation in life seemed to be cold-hard cash, be it dollar bills, gold doubloons, or Greek drachmas. Whenever a payment come late, their above personalities would increase tenfold and become downright violent, unnecessarily acting without the necessary thinking. However, Anastasia and Dizzy were the sole exceptions; the rules don't apply to them, but for entirely different reasons. Anastasia was only slightly rotten to the core before seeing the error of her ways, but Dizzy was never inherently evil to begin with. From the looks of it, she was nothing short of a gentle and compassionate soul who merely wished a life of love, happiness, and people getting along in perfect harmony. Perfectly balanced... As all things should be. Unfortunately, the only ones who returned that compassion were Evie, Mal, and possibly Anastasia, her own aunt...if they hadn't met already._

"So... How was your life before Auradon, Dizzy?"

The Pan Twins stopped dead in their tracks and shot a horrified look at Ally, who realized her mistake the moment the words were already out of her mouth.

"Oh, no! Wait, Dizzy! You don't have to answer that question...!"

"Not now..."

The group turned toward Dizzy with a look of confusion now, but Pin wasn't fooled by her eyes and body language. Her doe brown optics was struggling to hold back tears for fears while her right hand was clutching her left arm ever so slightly, giving off the impression that she wanted to hug herself or somebody else do it for her. She was masking angst and despair with her amiable and cheerful demeanor...in his own words, a Stepford Smiler. After all, he should know.

"What?"

"Not now. We're in public..."

It was only then that the group noticed the small crowd of people that had built up over the course of the conversation. Pin caught notice of Dizzy trying to privately wipe away those tears before his gaze fell down to her right hand. As if on signal, his left hand began twitching in advance of developing a mind of its own. He couldn't prevent it from reaching out and clutching her own left. This sudden feeling of contact prompted her to momentarily look up from her sobs and glance down to her gripped hand before in turn glancing up to the eyes of Pinocchio's son. He himself walked up to where she stood so they were equal.

"It's okay, Dizzy. You don't have to say anything right now if you're not ready."

Dizzy couldn't say anything else, though. She couldn't help but mesmerized by Pin's bright blue eyes. They were blue... _So blue..._

"Dizzy...?"

"R-Right..."

"Come on. Evie should be finished with your room."

As Dizzy was led by Pin back to the dormitories, her eyes returned to her clutched hand for a brief minute before shooting up upward towards him. _Does Pin...like me? As in, like-like me? If so, how? We just met and it's too soon! Mal said to wait until she was her age to pursue romance, and besides, I just got here to Auradon! Then again... He's not that bad. Evie did say that boys who keep to themselves and pay you no mind at first are the cutest._

_. . ._

_Wait, did I just call him cute?_

* * *

_**A/N**: More new characters are listed below:_

_1) **Emily Carey** as **Arabella**: The daughter of Alana and the niece of Ariel. She is concerned with keeping her mermaid abilities at bay out of fear that Ursula or her crazy sister would seek revenge against her family._

_2) **Jack Davenport** as **Edward Lance**: A descendant of Sir Lancelot and the father of Luke Lance (**Tom Taylor**). Despite his Auradon upbringing, he sympathizes with the Villain Kids' poverty-stricken conditions on the Isle and works with King Ben to drastically improve them._

_3) **Sterling K. Brown** as **Daniel Edmonds**: A descendant of Edmond Dantes (from **The Count of Monte Cristo**) and the partner of Edward._


	3. Chapter 3

One moment she was stuck in her room, the next moment...

She was taking a dip.

Contrary to popular belief, CJ actually didn't harbor any hard feelings towards Auradon as a result of the botched effort to take over it, nor did she mind that Zevon was shipped off back to the Isle for his crimes. She was more concerned that her plans of sailing worldwide beholden to no one would go up in smoke upon getting on the VKs' bad side, specifically Mal's. She perfectly knew what the daughter of Maleficent was perfectly capable of, and endangering those closest to her would ultimately prove to be her own undoing. In fact, everyone she had encountered in both factions of the kingdom had some sort of familial relations to keep them motivated for better or for worse. Zevon had his younger sister Yzla, Freddie had her younger sister Celia, Carlos had his older cousin Diego, Jay had his younger cousin Jade, Evie had that young fangirl of hers (_Dizzy, I believe..._), and she herself had her older sister Harriet and older brother Harry to fall back on. As for Mal, she had...Ben, her friends, and her new surrogate family.

_Huh. I guess she never had anyone besides her mom to look after her. Maybe except..._

**_THUD!_**

Reacting far too late to the painful sensation coursing through her head, CJ cursed underwater before remembering where she was and clamping her hands over her mouth quickly. Glancing up to catch a glimpse of the object she abruptly rammed head-first into, her eyebrows shot up in confusion for it was a ship. It wasn't a large and decrepit model like the Lost Revenge, but rather a small and live-functioning one similar to a pontoon. Her curiosity outweighing her pain now, she carefully swam to the surface and glanced around to see if everyone was coming; it was twilight approaching dusk, so watching out for anyone was easier than done.

Or so she thought.

**_"Cock-A-Doodle-Doo!"_**

CJ took a deep breath and dipped back down under the sea again and watched as an unknown individual flied over her spot followed by six more. Her eyes widened at the quite familiar silhouettes now illuminated by the night sky, first in shock and then in anger. _So this was the boy (or man?) who put my father through hell for no more than a hundred years and caused him to waste his entire life thus far on that blasted crusade for seeking justice on his devoured hand... Unfortunately for me, Peter Pan... I can't kill you just yet... To kill you right there and then would deny me and my father the satisfaction we rightly deserve. __Not just for depriving my father of his left hand, but also depriving him of a simple life he could've obtained ahead of time. Oh, what could have been..._

Rising above the water so that only her eyes and the top of her head were visible, CJ watched the seven people circle around and landed atop the pontoon, laughing their asses off while at it. As she swam over and peered through a window, she gasped in both shock and anger. Inside were two crates: one had freshly baked pastries such as apple strudels, bear claws, and cinnamon rolls, while the other had spoiled and rotten assorted "foods". Actually, the second box's contents were not food as it was a pile of fresh manure mixed with decaying carcasses, chicken bones, and what appeared to be a hyena's tooth. Her infuriated whammy only furthered when the Lost Boys pushed that box in question onto the dock and kept the first for themselves; not only that, they also took a bite out of a few. The one exception was none other than...

_Tootles... Sweet, sweet Tootles. Never one for showboating or narcissistic tendencies, were you? This is why you're my favorite of the Lost Boys...right beside Rufio._

Dipping back down into the water once more, CJ swam towards the boat and (using a rope she grabbed out of thin air) tied herself to the railing, careful not to drag herself completely because of it. She cut herself loose upon arriving at the Auradon Docks and resurfaced when she knew the Lost Boys had gone home. By then, only Tootles remained to make sure everything was ready for the next weekly delivery to the Isle. His stomach grumbled in hunger, but he didn't feel like snatching the already snatched sweet delights that were originally intended for the already poor occupants.

Unfortunately, for his guilt outweighed his appetite, he hadn't ate anything in almost a week. So naturally, the temptation was almost too much for him to ignore. Slowly but blindly reaching for one of the many, he struggled for a moment before he was lent a helping hand.

"Here."

Tootles thanked the person who passed over the apple strudel and took a bite out of it.

_. . ._

_Wait, what?_

Before he could turn back around and properly react, a cutlass was held to his throat, effectively cutting off any noise of alarm...not that he would've said anything, anyway. Only then did the youngest Lost Boy shifted his head to face CJ...who was still soaking wet while in a black two-piece swimsuit.

"Hey there, Tootles. I know I probably shouldn't say this because you're the silent one, but...let's talk, shall we?"

Understandably, he was a little red-faced.

And she understood.

"Yeah, don't worry, I get that a lot."

* * *

Dizzy finished setting up her belongings in her new room with the help of Pin, who was assigned as her new roommate. As it was an unusual switch-up from the usual rule of same-sex flatmates in order to dispel any one-track ideas from the minds of any hormonal teenagers, slight confusion was abound with the goody two-shoes rule-follower. Nonetheless, he complied with Fairy Godmother's commands partially because he wanted to get to know her better. The first thing he noticed was the difference of color palette between the two. His was simple with the primaries being black, blue, red, white, and cream yellow, no doubt the same ones worn by his parents many years ago. Hers, on the other hand, was...complex, for lack of a better term. The main colors of the rainbow were painted on her side of the room, if not splattered like crazy like the stories he heard discreetly by Evie and Mal.

He didn't dislike it, though. If anything, he found it rather fascinating.

As he pulled up the covers to slip in-between when it was time, Pin could hear Dizzy talking to Evie through her newly-acquired phone. Giving a quick rundown on how it worked, she surprisingly learned quickly and started development on a vlog as a means to spread her passion for fashion around the neighboring kingdoms that included Auradon and the Isle. He never did understand the purpose of a vlog; sure, it was so that one may pass useful information around, but some information is best left confidential, such as your daily basis.

Or your swimsuit haul.

Dizzy exited the bathroom with a set of purple long-sleeve pajamas not too dissimilar from his own; the only difference being was that his was navy blue with a hint of red. Bidding him goodnight, she turned off the lights and sunk into the warm comfort of her new bed. It was a welcome change of pace from her various places of sleep in her grandmother's hair salon. Most nights, she would catch some shut-eye on the couch, the rolling chair, or even a few worktables. It was made worse with Uma's crew ransacking the place among others in the middle of the night to display their dose of daily (or, in some cases like these, _nightly_) mischief, with the sea captain herself remaining an apathetic bystander to her mates' antics. She did, however, prevented them from going too far and only retreating when Grandmother Tremaine arrived with a shepherd's crook and yelled at them to beat it before she beat them.

Like she beat her...

_. . ._

_"Don't worry, Dizzy. You're in Auradon now. Safe and sound..."_

_. . ._

"Not exactly."

Dizzy's eyes shot open in terror and moved to sit up...only to find a cutlass held at her neck. Looking up instead, she found a girl Mal's age with golden-brown eyes, tan skin, pale ruby lips, and dirty blonde hair with golden highlights tied into a heavy ponytail; her ponytail had red, blue, and green beads braided into it. She wore a scarlet red coat with three black straps and golden buttons on the sleeves, a white frilled blouse tucked into a pair of grey short-shorts underneath said coat, a silver buckle on her brown leather belt to resemble her father's hook, a pair of golden leggings with a pattern of a map of Neverland sewn into the fabric, and a pair of knee-high high-heeled crocodile-skin boots with golden flourishes on the top fold. Even in the night light, she could see the slasher smile she elicited when holding her at swordpoint.

"C-CJ Hook?"

"In the flesh. Where's Malsie?"

"You mean _Mal_?"

"Hmm, sure."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Not want, _need_. There's a difference. I just want to talk...like civilized people."

"What do _you_ know about being civilized?"

"Don't get all stubborn on me, Tremaine. Where...is...Mal?"

Despite the blade being pressed further into her throat area with those last three words, Dizzy stood her ground even in bed and, while appreciating the younger girl's bravery, CJ was annoyed by it as well.

Suddenly, Captain Hook's youngest daughter was thrust into the same position as her hostage: a sword was held at her neck. Both of them freezing up in shock, they both turned toward the source of the longsword. It was a pajama-clad, glasses-wearing Pin donning a pissed-off scowl upon being interrupted from his beauty sleep.

"I highly suggest that you lower the sword unless you wish a quick-but-painful death right here, right now."

Dizzy was caught off guard by the cold and emotionless tone he elicited while holding the sword to CJ's neck, a far cry from the distant yet otherwise friendly outward persona he displayed a few hours ago. CJ herself, meanwhile, was caught between a rock and a hard place, leaving her no option but to comply with Pin's command.

"What do you need, Miss CJ?"

"The same thing I needed to do while I unexpectedly snuck off the Isle and ended up here in Auradon."

"And that is?"

_. . ._

"To seek revenge for the death of my friends."

* * *

_. . ._

"But I never killed your friends... Let alone met any of them."

"You lie!"

Meanwhile, Uma was holding an interrogation of her own against Peter Pan, whom she found chomping down on an apple strudel while hanging from a tree. Her face morphing into an infuriated and very pissed-off scowl, she pulled him down and held her cutlass against her neck while spouting murderous threats for his wrongdoings. While he was confused and instantly claiming that stealing the Isle's supposed-to-be-fresh supplies of food was Nibs's idea, Uma dispelled that reason for her being here...although she did make a mental note to make the Lost Boys pay for that later on.

"Listen, Uma, I can't help you unless you help me. Who are your friends?"

"They called them the Anti-Heroes Club. Despite their devotion for good, they were my friends...and they murdered them."

"Who murdered them? The Isle? Auradon?"

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

"Both."

* * *

_**A/N**: I was so hesitant to kill off such a large number of people without them being properly introduced...but hey, new characters are listed below:_

_1) **Olivia Holt** as **CJ Hook**: The youngest daughter of Captain Hook, the youngest sibling of Harriet and Harry, and the love interest of [spoiler]. She is seeking revenge for the deaths of the Anti-Heroes Club._

_2) **Nicholas Hoult** as **Peter Pan**: The leader of the Lost Boys and the father of Patrick and Paige.  
_

_3) **Noah Jupe** as **Tootles**: The youngest member of the Lost Boys and the unlucky one._

_4) **China Anne McClain** as **Uma**: The daughter of Ursula. Like CJ, she is seeking revenge for the deaths of the Anti-Heroes Club, but her methods are far more brutal and she blames both factions for not playing their part in preventing their demises._


End file.
